OC'S needed for: Red Lake
by DNACat
Summary: All in the title. Allegiances and such inside. Please go to latest chapters as to avoid confusion. Please Note: This takes place WAY before the lake clans. About six generations after the original leaders.
1. Chapter 1

**So . . . I'm back to this again. So yes, I need OC's for a new project: Red Lake! (Original: Blood Lake). I've decided to rewrite this after months of doubting and approving it.**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Roarstar {A tall, broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with dark golden eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 **Open**

 **Warriors:**

Darkeyes {A dark brown tom with dark ginger paws and ears; tan-amber eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Rosefur {A ginger tabby she-cat with dark golden eyes; caring for Redkit.}

 **Kits:**

Redkit {A dark red tom with black stripes under his eyes; sharp green eyes.}

 **Elders:**

 **/**

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Alderstar {A black, red and brown tawny tom with a long tail and striking bright green eyes}

 **Deputy:**

 **Open**

 **Warriors:**

Nightpetal {A black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes.}

Redheart {A dark red tom with long fur and even darker tabby stripes, with bright green eyes.}

Tawnysplash {A black and red tawny she-cat with a long tail and pale blue eyes.}

Birchshadow {A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.}

Shiningfoot {A tan and silver splotched tom with handsome golden eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Eaglepaw {A lithe brown tabby tom with a darker tail and forepaws. He has pale blue eyes.}

Flamingpaw {A dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes.}

Risingpaw {A black and red tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes.}

Firepaw {A fire shaded ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes; has a plumy tail.}

Tanglepaw {A red, brown and black tawny tom with mangled fur; deep, handsome blue eyes.}

 **3 slots**

 **Queens:**

Silentsong {A beautiful silver she-cat with black ears and tail-tip; sharp blue eyes (' _'Shiningfoot''_ ) Lakekit.}

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Open**

 **Deputy:**

 **Open**

 **Warriors:**

 **Open:**

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw {A black, brown and white splotched tom with navy-blue eyes.}

 **Queen**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Open:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Open:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

 **Kits:**

 **OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **History (optional)**

 **Other:**


	2. Update 2

**So . . . I'm back to this again. So yes, I need OC's for a new project: Red Lake! (Original: Blood Lake). I've decided to rewrite this after months of doubting and approving it.**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Roarstar {A tall, broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with dark golden eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

 **Open**

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Darkeyes {A dark brown tom with dark ginger paws and ears; tan-amber eyes.}

Leafclaw {Dark brown tom with lighter brown on tail tip and paws; light green eyes.}

Rowantail {A tall dark ginger tom with fern-green eyes with scars over them.}

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Rosefur {A ginger tabby she-cat with dark golden eyes; caring for Redkit.}

 **Kits:**

Redkit {A dark red tom with black stripes under his eyes; sharp green eyes.}

 **Elders:**

 **/**

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Alderstar {A black, red and brown tawny tom with a long tail and striking bright green eyes}

 **Deputy:**

Minnowfoot {A handsome, silver-furred tom with pale blue eyes.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Warriors:**

Nightpetal {A black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes.}

Redheart {A dark red tom with long fur and even darker tabby stripes, with bright green eyes.}

Tawnysplash {A black and red tawny she-cat with a long tail and pale blue eyes.}

Birchshadow {A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.}

Shiningfoot {A tan and silver splotched tom with handsome golden eyes.}

Swiftfoot {A black-and-white splotched she-cat with golden eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Eaglepaw {A lithe brown tabby tom with a darker tail and forepaws. He has pale blue eyes.}

Flamingpaw {A dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes.}

Risingpaw {A black and red tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes.}

Firepaw {A fire shaded ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes; has a plumy tail.}

Tanglepaw {A red, brown and black tawny tom with mangled fur; deep, handsome blue eyes.}

 **3 slots**

 **Queens:**

Silentsong {A beautiful silver she-cat with black ears and tail-tip; sharp blue eyes (' _'Shiningfoot''_ ) Lakekit.}

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Open**

 **Deputy:**

Harefoot {Light brown, with wide back paws.}

 **Medicine Cats:**

 **Warriors:**

 **Open:**

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw {A black, brown and white splotched tom with navy-blue eyes.}

 **Queen**

 **Kits:**

 **Elders:**

 **/**

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Breezestar {Large, dark brown-tabby tom, golden eyes, scarred muzzle.}

 **Open:**

 **Deputy:**

Thornclaw {Dark golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes.}

 **Medicine Cats:**

Mossyheart {Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, pale green eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

Swamppaw {Small, brown tom, amber eyes, nicked ears.}

 **Queens:**

Featherwing {Light, grey she-cat, pale green eyes, sliver paws/tail. ( _Breezestar_ ) Goldenkit, Willowkit and Volekit.}

Dawnfrost {Light golden she-cat with white stripes, green eyes. ( _Thornclaw_ ) Honeykit and Icekit.}

 **Kits:**

Goldenkit {Large, golden she-cat, golden eyes, fluffy tail.}

Willowkit {Black and ginger she-cat, blue eyes.}

Volekit {Black tom, amber eyes, one white ear/paw and underbelly.}

Honeykit {Light golden she-cat with dark blue eyes.}

Icekit {White tom with dark gray spots and gray-blue eyes.}

 **OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **History (optional)**

 **Other:**

 **Thank you everybody for your kind donations! We're still looking for more cats however, so please be as kind as to donate cats!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~DNACat**


	3. Update 3

**Review Replies:**

 **Shy Sun:**

Just to let you know, I've merged a new oc that's important for the story with your kits, hope that's okay :)

 **1-Red-1:** Amberkit can indeed be friends with Redkit. But sadly, she can't be his mate, as that's an already inserted character.

 **Tawnypelt37:** Hey, while all your characters are fine, I had to lower Moorrunner and Greysnow's age to around sixty moons. Seventy-two is way too old to be having kits. Also, Oriolekit is now Birdkit. Cat's wouldn't know what an oriole (I know it's a bird) is.

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Roarstar {A tall, broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with dark golden eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Sootthroat {Black she cat with lighter smoky gray fur on throat, bright pink nose, black ear tufts, and amber eyes. Pretty.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Snowtail {White she-cat with a little bit of grey on all four of her feet, has grey at the end of her tail.}

 **Warriors:**

Darkeyes {A dark brown tom with dark ginger paws and ears; tan-amber eyes.}

Leafclaw {Dark brown tom with lighter brown on tail tip and paws; light green eyes.}

Rowantail {A tall dark ginger tom with fern-green eyes with scars over them.}

{ _Fennelpaw_ }

Brambleshadow {Dark brown tabby tom with Amber eyes, a lighter brown underbelly & a white muzzle.}

Whitehawk {A white tom with black paws, tail-tip and ears; handsome golden eyes.}

Hawkfeather {Grey tabby with dark stripes, blue eyes.}

Mossfur {Black, orange and white spotted she-cat with green eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Fennelpaw {Golden brown cinnamon coloured she cat with large legs and ears.}

 **Queens:**

Rosefur {A ginger tabby she-cat with dark golden eyes; caring for Redkit.}

Ravenflight {Black and white she-cat with blue eyes ( _Brambleshadow_ ) Robinkit, Rosekit Brindlekit and Patchkit.}

Foxtail {A fox-like she-cat with orange fur and amber eyes; black paws and ears. ( _Hawkfeather_ ) Amberkit.}

 **1** _ **expecting**_ **queen slot**

 **Kits (Closed)**

Redkit {A dark red tom with black stripes under his eyes; sharp green eyes.}

Robinkit {White, broad-shouldered tom-kit with yellow eyes.}

Rosekit {Dark grey she-kit with Amber eyes.}

Patchkit {Tortoiseshell white tom-kit with blue eyes.}

Brindlekit {A beautiful, sleek-furred brown tabby she-cat with odd eyes (blue/amber)

Amberkit {Red furred she cat with thick tail and amber eyes.}

 **Elders:**

 **/**

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Alderstar {A black, red and brown tawny tom with a long tail and striking bright green eyes}

 **Deputy:**

Minnowfoot {A handsome, silver-furred tom with pale blue eyes.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Lilywhisker {cream coloured she cat with berry blue eyes and long whiskers.}

 **Warriors:**

Nightpetal {A black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes.}

Redheart {A dark red tom with long fur and even darker tabby stripes, with bright green eyes.}

Tawnysplash {A black and red tawny she-cat with a long tail and pale blue eyes.}

Birchshadow {A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.}

Shiningfoot {A tan and silver splotched tom with handsome golden eyes.}

Swiftfoot {A black-and-white splotched she-cat with golden eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Eaglepaw {A lithe brown tabby tom with a darker tail and forepaws. He has pale blue eyes.}

Flamingpaw {A dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes.}

Risingpaw {A black and red tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes.}

Firepaw {A fire shaded ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes; has a plumy tail.}

Tanglepaw {A red, brown and black tawny tom with mangled fur; deep, handsome blue eyes.}

 **2 slots**

 **Queens:**

Silentsong {A beautiful silver she-cat with black ears and tail-tip; sharp blue eyes (' _'Shiningfoot''_ ) Lakekit.}

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

 **Open**

 **Deputy:**

Harefoot {Light brown, with wide back paws.}

 **Medicine Cats:**

 **Warriors:**

Viperstrike {Dark brown tabby with amber eyes and missing tail tip.}

Moorrunner {Handsome, swift light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws, ears, tail tip and underbelly.}

Falconlake {Pale grey she-cat with black flecks, white paws and underbelly, flinty green eyes.}

Mallardfeather {Light grey she-cat with light brown stripes and paws, green eyes.}

Brightpelt {White, with ginger patches, she-cat, green eyes.}

{ _Rabbitpaw_ }

Dotcoat {Brown-grey tom with darker coloured spots, black stripes, silver eye.}

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw {A black, brown and white splotched tom with navy-blue eyes.}

 **Queen**

Greysnow {Beautiful, fluffy grey she-cat with white paws and underbelly, pretty green eyes. ( _Moorrunner_ ) Birdkit, Ivykit and Featherkit.}

 **Kits:**

Birdkit {Handsome, bright golden tom with white paws and underbelly, golden eyes.}

Ivykit {Fluffy, tangle-furred grey tom with white paws and a light brown tail, green eyes.}

Featherkit {Handsome, fluffy light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, white paws, ears, tail tip and underbelly.}

 **Elders:**

Larkfur {Light brown tabby she-cat with white underparts and muzzle, amber eyes.}

Shadesong {Dark grey tom with lighter flecks, green eyes}

 **/**

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Breezestar {Large, dark brown-tabby tom, golden eyes, scarred muzzle.}

 **Open:**

 **Deputy:**

Thornclaw {Dark golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes.}

 **Medicine Cats:**

Mossyheart {Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, pale green eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

 **Apprentices:**

Swamppaw {Small, brown tom, amber eyes, nicked ears.}

 **Queens:**

Featherwing {Light, grey she-cat, pale green eyes, sliver paws/tail. ( _Breezestar_ ) Goldenkit, Willowkit and Volekit.}

Dawnfrost {Light golden she-cat with white stripes, green eyes. ( _Thornclaw_ ) Honeykit and Icekit.}

 **Kits:**

Goldenkit {Large, golden she-cat, golden eyes, fluffy tail.}

Willowkit {Black and ginger she-cat, blue eyes.}

Volekit {Black tom, amber eyes, one white ear/paw and underbelly.}

Honeykit {Light golden she-cat with dark blue eyes.}

Icekit {White tom with dark gray spots and gray-blue eyes.}

 **OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **History (optional)**

 **Other:**

 **Once again, thank you all! ShadowClan and WindClan* still need cats, along with RiverClan (yes I now they already have a semi-full clan, but they're old oc's from the old version).**

 ***WindClan only need a** _ **few**_ **cats.**

 **Thank you!**

 **~DNACat**


	4. Update 4

**Review Replies:**

 **Guest (owner of Nightfeather):**

Sorry, Nightfeather can't be deputy ;-; Also wanted to let you know that Frostberry has a new daughter: Brindlekit since Shy has kindly asked for her oc's removals (not going to bring up why, I don't stoop to that level)

Also, had to change Darkpool's name

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Roarstar {A tall, broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with dark golden eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Sootthroat {Black she-cat with lighter smoky grey fur on throat, bright pink nose, black ear tufts, and amber eyes. Pretty.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Snowtail {White she-cat with a little bit of grey on all four of her feet, has grey at the end of her tail.}

 **Warriors:**

Shadepool {Small pure black she-cat blue eyes.}

Darkeyes {A dark brown tom with dark ginger paws and ears; tan-amber eyes.}

Leafclaw {Dark brown tom with lighter brown on tail tip and paws; light green eyes.}

Rainheart {Small, light grey she-cat with black flakes and ring around her eye.}

Lightfeather {White she-cat with black flecks blue eyes

Rowantail {A tall dark ginger tom with fern-green eyes with scars over them.}

{ _Fennelpaw_ }

Brambleshadow {Dark brown tabby tom with Amber eyes, a lighter brown underbelly & a white muzzle.}

Whitehawk {A white tom with black paws, tail-tip and ears; handsome golden eyes.}

Nightfeather {Black tom with golden flecks red-amber eyes.}

Hawkfeather {Grey tabby with dark stripes, blue eyes.}

Mossfur {Black, orange and white spotted she-cat with green eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Fennelpaw {Golden brown cinnamon coloured she cat with large legs and ears.}

 **Queens:**

Rosefur {A ginger tabby she-cat with dark golden eyes; caring for Redkit.}

Foxtail {A fox-like she-cat with orange fur and amber eyes; black paws and ears. ( _Hawkfeather_ ) Amberkit.}

Frostberry {Dark red and white she-cat green eyes ( _Nightfeather_ ) Featherkit, Blazekit, Cloudkit, Squirrelkit and Brindlekit}

Frostwing {Long-furred white she-cat dark amber eyes ( _Expecting unknown's kits_ )}

 **1** _ **expecting**_ **queen slot**

 **Kits (Closed)**

Redkit {A dark red tom with black stripes under his eyes; sharp green eyes.}

Brindlekit {A beautiful, sleek-furred brown tabby she-cat with odd eyes (blue/amber)

Featherkit {Dark grey she-cat silver flecks green eyes.}

Blazekit {Pale red tom with golden flecks amber eyes.}

Cloudkit {Pure white she-cat red-amber eyes.}

Squirrelkit {Pale ginger tom with dark red markings.}

Amberkit {Red furred she cat with thick tail and amber eyes.}

 **Elders:**

 **/**

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:**

Alderstar {A black, red and brown tawny tom with a long tail and striking bright green eyes}

 **Deputy:**

Minnowfoot {A handsome, silver-furred tom with pale blue eyes.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Lilywhisker {cream coloured she cat with berry blue eyes and long whiskers.}

 **Warriors:**

Nightpetal {A black she-cat with paler flecks and bright green eyes.}

Redheart {A dark red tom with long fur and even darker tabby stripes, with bright green eyes.}

Tawnysplash {A black and red tawny she-cat with a long tail and pale blue eyes.}

Birchshadow {A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.}

Shiningfoot {A tan and silver splotched tom with handsome golden eyes.}

Swiftfoot {A black-and-white splotched she-cat with golden eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Eaglepaw {A lithe brown tabby tom with a darker tail and forepaws. He has pale blue eyes.}

Flamingpaw {A dark red she-cat with long fur and pale blue eyes.}

Risingpaw {A black and red tom with a white chest and dark amber eyes.}

Firepaw {A fire shaded ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes; has a plumy tail.}

Tanglepaw {A red, brown and black tawny tom with mangled fur; deep, handsome blue ey

 **2 slots**

 **Queens:**

Silentsong {A beautiful silver she-cat with black ears and tail-tip; sharp blue eyes (' _'Shiningfoot''_ ) Lakekit.}

 **Kits:**

Lakekit {A small, silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and ears; calm and gentle pale-green eyes.}

 **WindClan:**

 **Leader:**

Ivystar {Dark grey and white tabby she-cat pale green eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Harefoot {Light brown, with wide back paws.}

 **Medicine Cats:**

 **Warriors:**

Viperstrike {Dark brown tabby with amber eyes and missing tail tip.}

Moorrunner {Handsome, swift light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws, ears, tail tip and underbelly.}

{ _Hailpaw_ }

Falconlake {Pale grey she-cat with black flecks, white paws and underbelly, flinty green eyes.}

Mallardfeather {Light grey she-cat with light brown stripes and paws, green eyes.}

Brightpelt {White, with ginger patches, she-cat, green eyes.}

{ _Rabbitpaw_ }

Dotcoat {Brown-grey tom with darker coloured spots, black stripes, silver eye.}

Bramblespike {Dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown underparts and paws, handsome amber eyes.}

Dawnwing {Cream she-cat with blue eyes.}

Darkclaw {Light grey tom with black legs blue eyes.}

Frostfeather {Pure white she-cat with green eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Rabbitpaw {A black, brown and white splotched tom with navy-blue eyes.}

Hailpaw {Greyish-white tom with black legs and blue eyes.}

 **Queen**

Greysnow {Beautiful, fluffy grey she-cat with white paws and underbelly, pretty green eyes. ( _Moorrunner_ ) Birdkit, Ivykit and Featherkit.}

 **Kits:**

Birdkit {Handsome, bright golden tom with white paws and underbelly, golden eyes.}

Ivykit {Fluffy, tangle-furred grey tom with white paws and a light brown tail, green eyes.}

Featherkit {Handsome, fluffy light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, white paws, ears, tail tip and underbelly.}

 **Elders:**

Larkfur {Light brown tabby she-cat with white underparts and muzzle, amber eyes.}

Shadesong {Dark grey tom with lighter flecks, green eyes}

 **/**

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Breezestar {Large, dark brown-tabby tom, golden eyes, scarred muzzle.}

 **Open:**

 **Deputy:**

Thornclaw {Dark golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes.}

 **Medicine Cats:**

Mossyheart {Dark tortoiseshell she-cat, pale green eyes.}

 **Warriors:**

Applepool {Dark ginger tabby with light green eyes.}

Hawktalon {Black with white markings, Amber eyes.}

 **Apprentices:**

Swamppaw {Small, brown tom, amber eyes, nicked ears.}

Quailpaw {Light ginger tabby she-cat with Amber eyes.}

Sharp-paw {Ginger with white markings. Green eyes.}

 **Queens:**

Featherwing {Light, grey she-cat, pale green eyes, sliver paws/tail. ( _Breezestar_ ) Goldenkit, Willowkit and Volekit.}

Dawnfrost {Light golden she-cat with white stripes, green eyes. ( _Thornclaw_ ) Honeykit and Icekit.}

 **Kits:**

Goldenkit {Large, golden she-cat, golden eyes, fluffy tail.}

Willowkit {Black and ginger she-cat, blue eyes.}

Volekit {Black tom, amber eyes, one white ear/paw and underbelly.}

Honeykit {Light golden she-cat with dark blue eyes.}

Icekit {White tom with dark gray spots and gray-blue eyes.}

 **OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family:**

 **History (optional)**

 **Other:**

 **Once again, thank you all! ShadowClan and RiverClan still need OC's, WindClan are almost full (maybe just a couple of apprentices and queens, a few warriors) and ThunderClan just need a few more apprentices and warriors – also just an** _ **expecting**_ **queen slot is open.**

 **Thank you and please note that if your character wasn't picked for a certain position, it's all in good reason!**

 **Thanks**

 **DNACat~**


End file.
